Wall of Laughter della Mario Wiki/Personaggi
Molti di questi personaggi non esisteranno nemmeno. Quelli reali, invece, subiscono strani trattamenti da parte dei vandali. Miss Toad Miss Toad come Toadina e Toadella,è un personaggio che non apparirà mai nella saga di mario. Lei,è sempre identica a Toadette,solo che è di colore azzurrino e prima delle due"trecce"porta due fiocchi blu che ricordano quelli della criceta della saga di hamtaro"Bijou". Miss Toad,è una toad che adora uscire,guardare la tv e fare tantissimi sport. È appassionata da sempre dalla moda,e se incontra Toadette,parla solo di quello. È anche molto amichevole,e si sente la migliore quando entra in un negozio. In giappone,appare come la rivale di Toadina anche se non si sono mai conosciute dal vivo. È ritentuta rivale perchè da loro pensano che lei abbi una cotta per Toadino. Miss Toad,è sempre a suo agio. Molti dicono che in questo momento stia in vacanza a Dragon Land. (Menomale che non apparirà mai nella saga di Mario.) Toadina Toadina è un Toad femmina allegra,simpatica,affettuosa e romantica. Non apparirà mai in un gioco di mario,a causa della sua impopolarità. Il suo aspetto fisico è identico a quello di Toadette,sua sorella,solo che è di colore blu. Toadina ha un grande debole per Toad Blu,ma in giappone è considerata la moglie di un toad dal cappello bianco a pois arancioni. Molti pensano che il carattere di Toadino sia simile a quello del famoso criceto "Hamtaro". Non avendo foto,possiamo immaginarci come sia. Toadina,nutre un affetto infinito per la Principessa Peach e sogna un giorno di giocare con lei nel suo castello. (Certo, ovvio.) Assolopottalapattalapettolo questa strana frase e' pronunciata da super mario nelle saghe mario e luigi per parlare,a volte anche con delle figure che spiegano quello che dice (Vogliamo parlare di "amorototorosorebaro?") Baby Waluigi Prima Apparizione: Mario Kart Wii Ultima Apparizione: Mario Kart Wii Schieramento: Wario-Waluigi Baby Waluigi è la versione baby di Waluigi, adora giocare con piccole monete e giocattoli di oggetti mortali, quali gusci spinosi e bob-ombe. Compare solo in Mario Kart Wii se si modifica il gioco illegalmente. Curiosità: *È un personaggio illegale perché compare solo se si ha la Wii modificata. (Tarararararararararà. Sei un pirata!) Seconda Versione di Baby Waluigi baby waluigi e un figlio di wadaisy che era un pò cattivo era il frattello di wario che era incontrato bowser qualche volta (Wadaisy? L'utente sembrerebbe essersi annoiato mentre scriveva l'articolo, lasciandolo in sospeso.) Falco Lombardi falco ha il becco ed è un amico fox (La perspicacia di certi utenti.) Lucario lucario è un pokèmon aura,è un lupo un po' diverso. (Sempre lo stesso utente di prima che ci illumina ancora una volta sui personaggi di Smash Bros. Brawl. Nella pagina aveva inserito un'immagine con la didascalia "lucari in brawl".) Olimar Olimar è un nano con la testa sproporzionata al corpo ed è un negro del cazzo,(si guardi alle dimensioni assurdamnete sproporizionate del suo naso da marocchino) è famoso per guidare un esercito di bambini ritardati mutanti che fà riprodurre tra di loro nonostante la loro tenera età e che fà mangiare vivi da orribili mostri deformi. CARRIERA debutta come marocchino venditore di tappetti e fazzoletti ai semafori,poi pian paiano nelle spiaggie-spazzatura di NAPOLI,dopo essere varie volte dscriminato stupra tutti e diventa leader mondiale,cominciando a conquistare il globo terrestre grazie all'esercito di bambini di cui abusa sessualmente (risaputo gay frocio) debutta nel gioco BRAUL111111 come personaggio gay,basso,stupido irritante e andiccapato.ha gli occhi sempre chiusi perchè ha sempre sonne,poverino,alzato sino a tardi a drogarsi e abusare dei PIKMIN nella stronavi.Non sà parlare,e ha il cazzo ATTACATO ALLA TESTA,è un mistero come richiami i pikmin con il suo cazzo. (Questo vandalo prova una grande simpatia per Olimar...) Daysi La principessa daysi 'è amica di della Principessa Peach. È la fidanzata di Luigi ed è un personaggio debole. ''(Sempre meglio di Wadaisy.) Toad Toad non lo considerano in super mario 64 ds perchè non c'è nella torta alla fine (Toad per sempre da solo.) Mario si muove per tutto il Mondo dei Funghi perche Toad vuole salvare la sua bella principessa Peach (Ed ecco come si fa valere il timidone.) Polizia di Delfinia la polizia di delfinia è apparsa solo in super mario sunshine,che vuole arrestare mario per un antifurto ma in realtà era stato shadow mario. (Un antifurto, sì, meglio che levi quello che ho io a casa sennò arrestano pure me.) Fox McCloud *L'Illusione Fox sembra avere un collegamento con il Pokèmon Zoroark che è anch'esso una volpe che crea illusioni. *Assomiglia al Pokèmon Zoroark. (Lo sai che Zoroark è stato creato molti anni dopo Fox?) Pinguotto *Ma se la prendete a calci, la ingoiate o la uccidete davanti al padre dopo averla rapita arrivera la Pingupolizia, pestandovi fino a morire (anche se avete i trucchi, non funziona). (Se inserisci una cosa del genere su Nonciclopedia ti buttano fuori loro a calci nel sedere) Mario Mario sarebbe dovevuto apparire in Kingdom Hearts Final Mix come compagno contro Bowser (Ceeeeerto, e Sora sarebbe "dovevuto" apparire in Super Mario Fantasy come compagno contro Sephiroth) Ombroso Mi dispiace,non gioco a Paper Mario. Quindi per favore aiutatemi! Rendete questa pagina più bella! (Va bene, ti aiutiamo...) Frogfucius è bello :) (Molto...) Sbaciotto lo sbaciotto e un cerchio bellissimo e con la bocca grande che prende tutto il naso di Yoshi e non si possono sconfiggere e sono tantissimi e bellissimi e vorrei baciarli. (Anche loro lo vorrebbero, sai?) Link Link è protagonista della serie Zelda e sa fare tutto pure andare a cavallo mentre lo sparano. (A mo' di Indiana Jones) Sonic Un porcospino babbo che adora correre ed è innamorato di Strutzi, Peach e Daisy. (Penso che tra poco Amy farà strage...) Macho Ganz m'''acho Ganz non è ganzo (Che inventiva!) Tipo Ghoul Si tratta di tipo Boo nero Curiosità: assomiglia a Duskull più del tipo Boo. Condivide questa cosa con il Boo Scuro'' '' (Certo, perché non elencare tutti i personaggi che assomigliano di più a Duskull? Idea geniale.) Wario World Mario Word Chi ha cancellato sta pagina? Super N? Yoshi Scatto? Boo96? New Super Iggy Koopa Bros. Wii? Chi? (Chissà...) Mastro Shroob mastro shroob è uno shroob simile a mastro toad nella lotta sconfitto lui si deve combattere con uno shroob (La grammatica di questo vandalo è paragonabile ai geroglifici) Kamekghignok il kamekghignok è sogghigno trasformato in kamek battaglia usa sempre attacchi magici e un nemico tosto da sconfiggere curiosità sogghigno si trasforma sempre in un nemico qualsiasi (Tra poco Sogghigno avrà delle crisi d'identità.) Roy ROB è un cretino mascherato da idota (Ma il titolo della pagina non era "Roy"?) Boo Rosa boo rosa è una sotospeci do boo rosa chiamato anche baa' (la perspicacia dei vandali sta aumentando...) Srhob gli srhob sono fanno parte di un esercito cioè quello della principessa shrob 1 e 2 compagliono in mario e luigi: parens in time (Complimenti per la grammatica e la perspicacia) Truppa dei bowseretti 1 il nano (La pagina creata dall'utente conteneva solamente lo sprite di Iggy Koopa, con scritto nella didascalia...) questo e il fratello di piccolo della famiglia ed e fcile da battere Mario è un prsnggio mlt belo e un pooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo stupido perchè non si può saltare tanto in alto! (Ma vuoi farlo uscire dallo schermo?) Weegee Weegee è una forma fantasma di Luigui Weegee è un vero maestro del male! Weegee vorrebbe dire osservare. (Com'è che solo i vandali conoscono tutti questi personaggi e queste parole?) Energia ATT att 150 dif 60 vel 40 (Adesso sappiamo a chi rivolgerci se non sappiamo le statistiche) Porky Porky è il Ness & Lucas (Penso che manchi la parola "nemico di" tra "il" e "Ness") Peach (tolti i numeri) (L'utente vicino alla scritta Peach aveva scritto una trentina di 4 e di 5) è solo nella ROM del gioco. quindi nessuna descrizione disponibile. se si vuole vedere chi è che il G2 cliccate su Jr. Troopa tra le cose consigliate il G2 è la categoria al centro. Mewtwo Mewtwo è un Pokémon psico. Pokémon genetico no 150. La sua mossa è Psicobotta. (Siamo in una wiki di Super Mario...) Goomba sauri I Goomba Sauri sono i goomba che si vedono nel film e sono metà goomba e metà dinosauri. (Credevo si chiamassero solo Goomba) Sfavillotti (non so più di questo) gli svavilotti non sono apparsi in super smash bros (Poi aveva inserito un'immagine con la seguente descrizione) Luigi si spaventa con un evil svavilotto.............. Goombelmetto il gombeletto è una specie di goomba colore più chiaro. rispetto ai goomba normali hanno la testa più bassae schiacciata. (Quindi non si chiamano così perché indossano l'elmetto?) Iper Goomba iper goomba (Interessante.) Moustafa Moustafa èuno ke nn c'ha un cazzo da fare e dà a Mario la piantina per le rovine d'Egitto (Che noia la vita ad Arsura, eh?) Orda di Stordini orda di stordini e' un nemico che aiuta lo STORDINO DORATO nella battaglia dopo aver preso la chiave luna e la chiave sole. ha 20 PV. (Ok, questa era quasi perfetta se solo avessi aggiustato la grammatica) Shrooboide Un mostro con il leccalecca, lo tira e decide con il giudizio dei mostri (Manca la parte dei funghi e forse sarebbe quasi perfetta) Al Lumacone ... Il suo nome sembra basato su quello di Al Pacino, un gangster. (Non era Al Capone?) Rosalinda colori un po scuri rosalinda con colori uguali ma scuri (Grazie per la tua saggezza) Professor Strambic non so chi è, e non mi interessa saperlo (E allora?) Re Morton Koopa Re Morton Koopa è il padre di Bowser che, anche se non è mai apparso nel videogioco, viene nominato in alcuni fumetti della Nintendo da Bowser. Il suo nome si sa perchè Morton Koopa Jr. deve il suo nome al nonno paterno, di conseguenza lui, re Morton Koopa. Browser ha dichiarato che suo padre è un criminale come lui, però in fuga. Lui dice di aspettare di vederlo nel programma "Kingdom's Most Wanted", chiara parodia di American's Most Wanted. Sempre il re dei Koopa ha affermato che gli ha insegnato tutto quello che sa sulla criminalità e cose del genere. Curiosità: Se fosse apparso nella serie TV si sarebbe chiamato "Re Dentolino Attila", come Dentolino appunto. Ha due figli: Browser e sua sorella. (L'utente aveva inserito un immagine con la scritta: "L'aspetto di Re Morton (in base ai pochi indizi)".) Baby Pipino Piranha Baby Pipino Piranha è un Pipino Piranha in fase di crescita, che esce fuori dalla Melma. E' molto facile da sconfiggere, basta spruzzarlo con l'acqua e lui esploderà, rilasciando tre monete.Non ha le gambe, perchè deve crescere, ma sa già sputare Melma, anche se la sputa sottoforma di palline che assomigliano a semi(infatti hanno un germoglio sulla sommità.Dai semi possono nascere altre di queste piante quindi è meglio eliminarle in fretta. (Poverino, non diventerà mai adulto... parlo del vandalo, non del fiore) Yoshito yoshito è una fusione fra toad e quel frocio di hitler (Se si chiama Yoshito che c'entrano Toad ed Hitler?) Baby Wario baby wario e brutto (Non che quello adulto sia tanto meglio...) Waluigi balla come waluiggi!ballaaaa (Meglio non ballare affatto) Bouser no ma ce non esisteva la paggina di bouser la devo creare io che cazzo bouser e un cativo koppa che rapisce sempre la principessa peach e mario la deve salvare. bouser a un sacco di poteri e un mago ghiamato kamekk (che si chiama così perché probabilmente viene da namecc di darrgonball) (Ci credo che "Bouser" non esisteva...) Goomba Scaccolatore i goomba scaccolatori sono goomba caccolosi seguaci prima del grande ciccionius e poi di Wario. puzzano molto. adorono mangiucchiare le scarpe ai Koopa per poi ciucciare i piedi (Come no...) Poliputto ma se un poliputto e femmina si chiama poliputtana? (Forse...) Granghiaccio lui si che è tosto e sapevate che e di ghiacio? (Sul serio? Non lo sapevo.) coso che lancia le cose sulle navi di bowser ci sta un coso marrone con li occiali e lancia delle cose addosso a mario e lo amazza (L'utente aveva inserito un immagine della Tartatalpa con scritto: questo coso lancia le cose) Scarafetor Gli Scarafetor sono dei nemici dall'aspetto simile a quello di un catamarano, comparsi solamente in Super Mario Puzzones e Super Mario Galaxy 3. Apparentemente, sono i vicini indesiderati e problematici delle api. Possono essere facilmente sconfitti con uno Schianto a Culo sulla schiena. Attaccano Mario inseguendolo e mordendolo con le loro potenti palle. ... gli scaraboomboom ... (Come fanno a mordere con le palle è ancora un mistero) Cortez benvenuti a corte ah e uno shceeletro (Uno "shceeletro". Senza dubbio.) Bombolomba come la bobbommba ma segue mario e fa bum,seguemario e fa bum, segue mario e fa bum. cosa fa? (Segue Mario e fa "bum"?) segue mario e fa bum quello che fa la bobbomba (Lo stesso utente di prima ci illumina dandoci la risposta al grande quesito delle "bobbombe") macchina bommnbolombabba segue mario e fa brum, non bum come la bobbomba e la bombolomba. sono bravo con le pagigne vero? (Con le pagine no di certo, con le "pagigne" forse sì) sapenza bombaoaba mi mancerete io vado per sempre o creto 4 pagine ora un giorno tornero (La quarta e ultima pagina dello stesso utente, che di certo non tornerà visto che è stato bannato.) Fido Blocco ti picchia e fa bau (I vandali sono sempre più intelligenti...) Toadito es el toad español (Gracias por la informaciòn) bum ritorno bum! vi ricordate di me? vi havevo promesto di tornare e lo fatto! ora creo tantessime pagine (Ebbene sì, lui è il famoso "segue mario e fa bum" che in qualche modo ha evaso il ban precedente) feste bombomga arrivano tante bobbomebe a capobdanno e fanno tutte bum ricordatevi segue mario e fa bum, segue mario e fa bum, segue mario e fa bum (Non conosco nessuna festività chiamata "capobdanno") stticiomba segue mario e fa bum e vorebbe fre la cacca pue ma e stitica (Non voglio immaginare le sue esplosioni) i walla wokilla la sigla del programma tv''' bombe che seguono mario e fanno bum''' (Chissà che programma interessante sarà...) bobboamba berlusconi il politico berlusconi debutta cui neli giochi di mario. segue mario e fa bum, segue mario e gli fa pagare le tasse, segue mario e fa bunga bunga (Le tasse anche nel regno dei funghi? Via!) tuffo bombaaaaaaa cuando si butano a mare le bombolombe le bobbombe e le sticciombe sopratuto ale feste di capobanno si tuffano cosi (Parlando di capobanno, hai appena ottenuto un ban.) Robopunta io non voglio fare a male a nessuno mario, lo giuro sulla mia punta. (E allora perché danneggi la wiki?) Categniaccio Argento il categniaccio: bau bau! e mario: hahahahahah mario fa la piroetta (???) e il categgnaiccio: mordicchio! e mario: ahiahiahai e il categnaccio: wof bau wof! e si mario mangia (Directed by Michael Bay) lo toad e lo sfavillotto cera una volta un taod (di cento anni) che amava uno sfavivllotto (di tre anni), lo bacio a tradimento e lo sfavillotto gli vomitò in testa. ma il toad gli rivelo' il suo amore e gli dice di sposarlo ma lo sfaiviotto lo rifiuta e lo picchia, per poi sputagrli in facia e dire -tie, brutto stronzo!- il toad si e amazato perce era triste di non essere amato dallo sfavillotto che fece :)))))))))))))) evvai niente toad!!! (È comunque una storia d'amore migliore di Twilight.) Torta La torta è un cibo dolce che Peach prepara sempre per Mario e che Bowser ogni volta si fotte. Un giorno misero del cianuro nella torta e il Re dei Koopa morì. Curiosità: le torte esistono davvero. (Impossibile, the cake is a lie) Giullabolla(bowserotto) GIULLABOLLA: giullabolla è il nono figlio di bowser (quindi il nono bowserotto), che comparirà come boss del mondo 6 in super mario 3d world. ASPETTO FISICO: giulla bolla indossa degli abiti da giullare di corte( da cui prende il suo nome),e il colore del suo scettro è il fuczia.(per approfondire vedi giullabolla). (Fuczia? La pagina deve zicuramente averla fatta qualcuno del Regno d'Eztate, ja?) Luigi Nel giorno più splendente, nella notte più profonda, nessun malvagio sfugga alla mia ronda, colui che nel male si perde si guardi dal mio potere, la luce di Lanterna Verde. -'''Luigi' ''(La poesia espressa in poche parole...) spuzzetton Spuzzetton è un toad con il naso e i baffi uguali a quelli di Wario, inoltre ha una coda da Yoshi. Ha una serie TV tutta sua chiamata Spuzzetton Adventures. (Su che canale?) spuzzetton contro i terribili alieni spuzzetton sta camminando fra i blocchi! cosa succede? oh no è uno shroob! gli shroob rapiscono spuzzetton con l'astronave! ci sono due shroob, uno maschio e una femmina, la femmina dice "ora facciamo tutti la cacca insieme!" spuzzetton emette un laser dal sedere e la uccide, ma il maschio dice "assaggia il mio deretano!" e cerca di schiacciare spuzzetton, ma all'improvviso un koopa si materializza dal nulla e colpisce lo shroob con il suo deretano, i due deretani si toccano e il koopa svanisce all'istante. tuttavia, lo shroob atterra sempre col deretano su un pannello dell'astronave, l'astronave esplode e lo shroob muore, ma spuzzetton salta fuori dall'astronave e rimane vivo, però atterra su un cactus. (Non vedo l'ora che esca il seguito) Zigmor Zigmor è il fratello malvagio di yoshi; è uguale a un normale Yoshi solo di colore blu e con dei denti affilati, indossa una camicia slacciata con sopra due y al contrario. (Persino Peach Oro Rosa è un personaggio più originale) Macchigino i marcingini son o nemici apparisi in mario& l uigi: viaggio al centro di bowser. se distrtggi il loro corpo esce la testae e bowser puo' mangiarla per farla combaftere dam ario e luig. se mario e luigi vanno nel castello di peach possono combattere ance il corpo dei marcogilli. dentor il castello appaono dei nemici che solo bowser può affrontare chiamati marchinhgignigi oscuri che sono la versione potezuata. (Marcingini, marcogilli, marchinhgigni, sembra che l'utente non sia stato in grado di pronunciare "Marchinghigni". Inoltre, fra le categorie ce n'era una chiamata "Amici di Sogghigno") Gracchio Bombo gracchio bombo e un uccello tutto qua (Grazie, le tue informazioni sono preziose ed assolutamente vitali.) Goombullo i goombuli sono nemici di mario e luigi viaggio al centro di bowser, sono debolissimi e vengono uccisi senza problemi, tantè che fanno così schifo che se ci salti sopra muoiono subito senza nemmeno combattere. compaiono solo nel ripostiglio cellulare dove ce ne sono un sacco, e nella sacca vascolare dove ce ne sono pochi (Ma poverini, così distruggi la loro autostima) ''Mario fuoco'' io odio mario fuoco il pene assassino che sycasuasuca Utente:Pedofilus (Gli autori della pagina infastidito anche la Kirby Wiki dove si è scoperto che sono in tre, dove si sono annunciati come [[Lista utenti/Team Africano of Doom|Team Africano of Doom]], oltre a mostrare un amore smodato per l'utente, hanno anche aggiunto alla loro creazione una categoria chiamata EBOLA) Nucleo Stella Oscura Quando distruggerete i tentacoli le braccia e gli occhiali il nucleo attaccherà usando un ombrello che girerà e poi lo lancerà a uno dei fratelli (Mary Poppins sei tu?) Regina Protonella (1) ' '"Dove state andando?" La parola di Regina Protonella. La Regina Protonella (Proton Queen in inglese) è un nuovo personaggio. Lei ama i suoi amici ma odia le bugie delle Guardie. Aspetto Fisico La Regina Protonella è una ragazza diciassettene di colore. Ha la pelle scura, i capelli ricci e neri e gli occhi marrone scuro. Porta sempre una tiara d'argento tempestata di ametiste e un rubino e un paio di orecchini d'oro ad anello. Indossa un abito blu e giallo. Ai piedi porta due paia di ballerine indaco. Storia Dato che Naoko Yumehara si dedicò alla scienza, creò la Regina Protonella. Apparenze Nuove Avventure con Daisy La Regina Protonella appare dopo una nube di polvere colorata. Aveva rapito Luigi! Serie Mario Kart Rispetto a Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, La Regina Protonella appare in Mario Kart Time Travel. Mario e Sonic ai Giochi Olimpici di Tokyo 2020 La Regina Protonella, quando fa atletica, indossa sempre una tuta blu e gialla, ma quando fa ginnastica e nuoto, indossa un costume da bagno blu e giallo. Il suo simbolo è un protone rosa. Curiosità Rispetto agli altri giochi (come Super Mario Odyssey), la Regina Protonella appare solo nella nuova piattaforma del 2020, la Wii U Deluxe. La Regina Protonella raccoglie i suoi capelli in uno chignon. (Dovremmo chiedere che venga aggiunta ad un prossimo capitolo della serie di Super Smash Bros., non credi?) Tizia di cui non mi ricordo il nome Questo personaggio si chiama Peppina. (L'immagine allegata, la quale raffigurava Tiara, aveva però il nome corretto. Amnesia a breve termine?) Regina Protonella (2) "Avrai notato che quando ero piccola...studiavo la scienza???" La parola della Regina Protonella. La Regina Protonella (Proton Queen in inglese) è un nuovo personaggio di Super Mario. Lei è doppiata da Jennifer Lee. Aspetto fisico La Regina Protonella è una ragazza giovanissima, ma molto magra. Ha i capelli neri a caschetto, gli occhi marroni e la carnagione chiara. Porta sempre una tiara argentata con uno smeraldo e due ametiste e un paio di grossi orecchini verdi. Ha un abito azzurro e blu chiaro. Al petto ha una gemma verde. Ai piedi porta due ballerine indaco. Storia Le Nuove Avventure con Daisy Pur essendo cugina di Luigi, la Regina Protonella è l'antagonista terziaria. Dopo essersi sconfitta, lei diventa subito amica. Mario Kart Time Travel La Regina Protonella raccoglie i suoi capelli in due codini. Mario e Sonic ai giochi olimpici di Tokyo 2020 Lei è adatta anche in tutti gli sport (es. Ginnastica, Ritmica Nastro). Porta una canottiera azzurra, dei pantaloncini blu chiaro, un paio di calze al polpaccio bianche e delle scarpe da ginnastica blu e bianche. Mentre fa nuoto e ginnastica, ha un costume da bagno azzurro e blu chiaro. Quando va sul suo cavallo Skipper, ha lo stesso abito da equitazione e sport invernali (di colore azzurro e blu chiaro). Mario e Sonic ai giochi olimpici invernali di PyeongChang 2018 Mentre fa pattinaggio di figura, la Regina Protonella indossa vari costumi per la musica (es. Costume da Odette per la musica Lago dei Cigni). Quando va a sciare, indossa sempre lo stesso vestito da sport invernali. Mario Party - Super World La Regina Protonella, mentre appare in vari minigiochi, corre tenendo su il vestito! Super Mario Galaxy 3 Essendo la co-protagonista del videogioco, la Regina Protonella è l'unica ad essere rapita. Curiosità *La Regina Protonella ha una controparte infantile, Protonella Bimba. *Pur non essendo rapita in Mario Party, insieme ai suoi amici, la Regina Protonella fa la squadra "Eroi Del Paese". *La Regina Protonella appare anche in Dolcetto o Scherzetto con Super Mario! *Il simbolo della Regina Protonella è un protone viola con un cuore blu. (La Regina Protonella è tornata, e sembra essersi sbiancata.) Ciusti coms Ciusti coms e un ragazzo di 18 anni innamorato della principessa peach di super mario (Mi ricorda molto un certo SigurdHosenfeld. Anche perché ci sono certe somiglianze.) Categoria:Documenti